Cálido y Rojo
by Chiru Less
Summary: Chise se ve envuelta una vez más en en el conflicto que le generan algunas actitudes de Elías, pero descubre que son el detonante de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya no se sentirá sola, nunca más.


**Mahou Tsukai no Yome no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Kore Yamazaki. Sólo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

—No vuelvas a irte, Chise.

—No lo haré.

La aludida tardó bastante en susurrar aquello por dos razones; le generaba un sentimiento de ambivalencia el pedido, la casi súplica impresa en las palabras de Elías, no porque no quisiera volver a su lado - después de todo, allí estaba, y era feliz con su resolución - sino porque sentía que el mago no podía aprender a controlar su ansiedad y sus celos.

Ella ya había demostrado que, mal que mal, sabía cuidarse por sí misma, y no es que fuese a exponerse voluntariamente al peligro; en esa ocasión especial, Angélica la había invitado amablemente a pasar un fin de semana con ella y su familia y Chise no la había rechazado, porque se sentía atraída por ver cómo era que se llevaba realmente una familia funcional. Sentía una curiosidad que la llenaba de culpa y vergüenza, porque en su fuero interno, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, quería replicarlo allí, con Elías, por más de que aquello fuese una tonta utopía.

Y luego de que se había sentido casi parte de la familia de Angélica, que habían compartido comidas, paseos y conversaciones, había vuelto al hogar; Ruth había sido sincero desde el principio, mostrándose molesto por su ausencia pero feliz por su retorno, deseando que le contara cada una de sus aventuras, pues él experimentaba de primera mano sus pensamientos y emociones. Otra cosa diferente había sido Elías, y el patrón se repetía. El mago, lejos de mostrarse disconforme con su partida, había tomado su retorno con indiferencia y un saludo carente de camaradería que a Chise le olió a mentira mal disimulada. Al poco rato comenzó a aislarse luego de ver que Ruth e incluso Silky se unían a sus relatos, y para la noche ya se había encerrado en su cuarto sin mediar palabra alguna con nadie.

Al menos se había quedado en la casa, pensó Chise mientras intentaba moverse entre las sábanas. Recordaba haberse indignado por su comportamiento infantil ya creído superado y haber intentado increparlo por el mismo, yendo a su habitación. Había sucedido lo mismo, y sin respuestas claras, había sido presa de la forma verdadera de Elías y cautiva dentro de una habitación oscura llena de ruidos extraños y de un ambiente tenso y cargado de emociones.

Y allí se había quedado, entre los tentáculos de Elías, prisionera de su cuerpo contra las sábanas blancas, atrapada por el remolino de sus sentimientos. Esa era la segunda razón por la que le había costado contestar a sus palabras; la prensa que ejercía todo su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, más demandante. Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta su posición sobre el colchón, no sabía si se hallaba de un costado o de otro, sobre Elías o debajo de éste.

—No has llamado ni intentado comunicarte conmigo..

—N-No sé hacerlo con magia, aquí no hay teléfono.- y era cierto. La vez que se había podido comunicar con Elías cuando había pasado aquella noche en compañía de Lindel había sido una mezcla de casualidad y la magia de Elías. Incluso no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

—Con Ruth sí lo has hecho.- sintió que se movía otra vez a su alrededor, apresándola más. Intentó liberar un poco sus brazos, pero algo le estaba envolviendo el torso con insistencia, impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Es mi familiar. Compartimos…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando lo que fuese que le sostenía el el abdomen comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su piel por debajo de su playera. Se sonrojó involuntariamente, no sabiendo si lo hacía adrede o simplemente era una casualidad. Arqueó la espalda involuntariamente y aquello creía era un tentáculo viajó ahora por su abdomen, subiendo por su costado. Sintió otro escalofríos y cosquillas y luego, para su sorpresa, la mano grande y fuerte de Elías se posó en su cadera, apenas presionando, sin clavar sus garras.

—Compartimos pensamientos.- terminó suspirando, cohibida por sus propias reacciones. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

—Te estás moviendo demasiado, ¿te sientes bien, Chise?

—S-Si, estoy bien.

—Lamento hacerte pasar por esto.

La abrazó, o eso intuyó Chise que estaba haciendo cuando su otra mano también se posó sobre su cuerpo y lo acercó a él. La pelirroja se limitó a sentir el calor de su torso y la suavidad de aquellas plumas negras, apenas tocándolo. Sintió un roce en una pierna y algo comenzó a ascender allí también; cuando aquel segundo tentáculo subía por la cara interna de su muslo, su instinto básico la instó a cerrar las piernas con fuerza, pero aquella cosa reptaba sin problema alguno, como si sus músculos no representaran un obstáculo en su avance sobre su piel. Agradeció el hecho de que cambiara de rumbo y simplemente ascendiera por su trasero, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el efecto logrado. Su garganta emitió un sonido extraño entre suspiro y gemido y, como pudo, tapó su boca rápidamente, avergonzada.

Aquella sensación de calor que acababa de experimentar le había gustado en cierta manera, y sin querer admitirlo abiertamente, se había frustrado por el cambio de dirección que había tomado. Sin embargo, el otro tentáculo sí se había introducido por debajo de su playera; subía por su espalda siguiendo el trayecto de su columna, y la sensación suave la relajaba, aflojándola.

Llegó un momento en el que temió quedarse dormida, pero la llegada de aquella segunda extremidad que venía ascendiendo por su cuerpo la espabiló: abandonó su trasero y rodeó su cintura para subir por su abdomen a una velocidad tal que, cuando Chise quiso enterarse de su situación, aquella cosa se había metido por debajo de su ropa interior, tensándola entre sus pechos. Sintió el rostro arder, pero no hizo nada por evitar la situación; podía sentir ambos apéndices del cuerpo de Elías danzando sobre su piel, explorando. La extremidad que acariciaba su espalda también atravesó el interior de su sostén pero, a diferencia de la anterior, parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. En un movimiento que Chise no supo si fue deliberado, el seguro de su brasier se soltó, dejándola más expuesta. El otro tentáculo rozó peligrosamente uno de sus pechos y supo, en ese momento, que las cosas estaban escapando de su control.

—Elías.

—Dime.

—¿Qué...qué estás haciendo?

Los tentáculos apretaron con mayor insistencia, deslizándose y acariciando su piel en forma tierna, contenida.

—Cálido y rojo. Así se siente.

—¿Cómo?

—No me has enseñado a estar sin ti, Chise. Todo se siente frío y gris. Pero cuando vuelves.- otro de aquellos tentáculos, ya no sabía cual, se deslizó por su vientre, intentando atravesar la barrera de sus pantaloncillos.- no puedo controlarme. Mi mente se dispersa, mi cuerpo recupera el calor, y todo lo que veo es rojo.

Por un momento, Chise temió por su vida. Fue una fracción de segundo en la que creyó que al referirse al color rojo hacía alusión a la época que Lindel le había contado, aquella en la que consumía humanos. Pero pronto comprendió que se refería algo más inocente, más...humano. Alegría, satisfacción. Euforia.

—Y lejos de molestarme, me agrada. Pero no puedo controlarme, Chise.

—No lo hagas.

—No quiero lastimarte. No sé lo que hago.

Chise ya se había percatado de aquello. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos o por la curiosidad. Sus manos aferraron con más fuerza sus caderas atrayéndola y sintió su lengua húmeda y cálida sobre su cuello, desde su clavícula hasta el mentón. Soltó un quejido que no pudo contener y, en ese momento, su pantalón cedió a aquellos movimientos insistentes. La extremidad no se introdujo demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para provocarle un escalofrío de anticipación y pena. Lejos de amedrentarse y sintiéndose también como Elías, estiró los brazos hacia arriba, y como si Elías comprendiera en plena oscuridad sus intenciones, deslizó su playera por ellos junto con su sostén, quedando completamente expuesta.

—Eres muy suave. Y delicada.- el aliento caliente y su voz grave, poco contenida, golpeó el rostro de Chise, indicándole cuán cerca estaban.- Nunca había experimentado algo así.Quiero más, Chise. Temo no poder contenerme.

—Te he dicho que no lo hagas.- no estaba segura de sus propias palabras, porque ella tampoco había experimentado algo así antes, pero le agradaba.

Se sentía extraño, nuevo. Por un momento recordó a Ruth y sintió verguenza y compasión por él, porque seguramente estaba percibiendo todas sus sensaciones, padeciéndolas. Advirtió el desliz de su pantaloncillo por sus muslos y cerró los ojos, intentando no ponerse nerviosa. Su rostro ardía por la pudor de la situación, pero se sentía contenida, segura en brazos de Elías. Sabía que de cierta manera él también estaba viviendo algo nuevo y estaba siendo cuidadoso y comprensivo, pese a que lo notaba también impulsivo y ansioso. Igual que un niño, pensó.

—Intento ser lo mejor para ti.- su voz había cambiado un poco, estaba más contenida y ya no sonaba tan profunda y primitiva. Chise abrió los ojos, volviendo parcialmente a la realidad. No podía ver nada, pero sabía que algo había cambiado.- No quiero asustarte.

Sus manos ahora tomaron su rostro, y la pelirroja las notó más pequeñas, sin garras. Frunció el ceño, confundida e intrigada, mientras seguía sintiendo aquellas extremidades danzar sobre su piel, su cuerpo reptiliano rodeando sus piernas, sus caderas. No había vuelto completamente a su forma humana, pero…

Extendió una mano hacia donde creía estaba su rostro, tocando. Descubrió que, en efecto, estaba palpando piel. Una nariz, una boca. Sus facciones parecían duras, pero humanas. Comprendió que quería ser lo más humano posible para ella en aquel momento, que ella se sintiera lo más especial que pudiera hacerla sentir, y aquel pensamiento la enterneció en grado sumo. Nadie había pensado y se había preocupado tanto por ella jamás.

Su rostro se acercó al suyo y sus narices se rozaron; Elías acarició con ella su mejilla y Chise inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer. Sus labios tocaron los suyos de manera insegura, casi trémula; poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo, y lo que había comenzado como un pequeño contacto se había transformado en un beso demandante, ansioso, y a Chise le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo.

—Eres deliciosa. Podría besarte toda la noche y no me cansaría jamás.

—Hazlo. Bésame, Elías.

Y así lo hizo. Su cuerpo entero se sentía suyo por completo, no había resquicio por el que Elías no estuviera presente. Chise se aferró a sus hombros cuando se percató que su maestro la reclinaba contra las sábanas, su ropa interior perdida ya entre éstas.

—No haré nada que tú no desees, Chise.

—No...no digas nada. Sólo...soy tuya, Elías. Ya te lo había dicho. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Chise no quería explicarle de una manera más profunda en aquellos momentos cuán suya era. La connotación y seriedad de aquella afirmación habían ido cambiando conforme había comenzado a conocer al mago, sus virtudes y defectos, y como poco a poco el agradecimiento se había ido transformando en cariño y añoranza, y luego en algo más. Estaría eternamente agradecida por haberla salvado, pero aquel acto no tenía nada que ver con ello. Se estaba entregando a él de la manera más íntima que podía imaginar, pero en ese mismo acto de abnegación, también había egoísmo. Ella quería aquello, anhelaba sentirse amada y deseada de aquella manera.

Quería compartir con Elías todo el amor que tenía para dar, igual que él.

Y así lo sintió. Se sintió insegura en un principio, pero contenida, amada y deseada por partes iguales después. Se halló siendo una sola persona con Elías, incluso llegó a acariciar sus pensamientos en el éxtasis del momento. Se dejó llevar en cuerpo y alma cuando lo sintió en su interior, y juró nunca dejar escapar esa sensación.

Realmente lo amaba y quería vivir a su lado, por y para él. Convencería a todos aquellos que creían que Elías sólo la estaba utilizando para su beneficio y que pensaban que ella podía ser desechable para el mago. Porque ella sabía en su corazón que no era así. Él, a su manera, también la amaba, aunque aún les faltara recorrer un largo camino juntos, conociendo el mundo y conociéndose.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando la luz del sol golpeó sus ojos aún sensibles por la oscuridad. Se giró en la cama adormilada y sintió el frío de las sábanas. Se sentó despacio, notando dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Tenía incluso un cardenal en el brazo izquierdo, pero no le importó.

Elías no estaba. La habitación estaba vacía de su esencia, pero lejos de preocuparle, supo que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, al menos a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Se sonrojó cuando los recuerdos de la noche se agolparon en su mente recién despierta, y un calor que nada tenía que ver con el clima de verano se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su rostro, otra vez.

Intentando escapar de su vergüenza, se percató de que en la mesita de noche Elías había dejado una nota.

" _ **Hoy cuando desperté, comprendí que aquello cálido y rojo era mi verdadero control. Todo lo que necesito en mi vida. Tuyo, Elías."**_

Se sonrojó nuevamente y un calor diferente se apoderó de su pecho. Se levantó, dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día, a continuar con su vida, ahora ya con una perspectiva diferente.


End file.
